1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device configured to allow attachment and removal of a removable storage medium, and also relates to a peripheral device and a write program which are used for the terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a USB memory is well-known as a removable storage medium, which can be attached to and removed from a terminal device such as a personal computer. As being normally used, the removable storage medium can be easily attached to a terminal device and easily removed from the terminal device. For example, in a case of a USB memory, it is plugged into a USB port provided to the terminal device and unplugged from the USB port provided to the terminal device.
It is herein noted that the removable storage medium can store an action command (program) that commands a terminal device to execute a certain action. In this respect, a technique has been proposed, which causes a terminal device to automatically execute the action command stored in a removable storage medium upon attachment of the removable storage medium to the terminal device (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-151785).
To be more specific, when a removable storage medium is attached to a terminal device, the removable storage medium sends the terminal device a signal in a simulated manner, indicating that the medium is a specific device. A specific device means a object device (e.g., CD-ROM) for which an autostart script is executed by the terminal device. The terminal device executes the autostart script upon receipt of the signal sent from the removable storage medium, and automatically executes the action command stored in the removable storage medium.